1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for making a multilayer lead frame assembly for an integrated circuit structure and a multilayer plastic encapsulated integrated circuit die package made by such a process. More particularly, this invention relates to formation of a multilayer lead frame assembly for an integrated circuit structure including a metal ground plane which is capable of also providing heat dissipation and mechanical support for the package as it is being formed.